Freedom and Remembrance
by DianaDiamond
Summary: Scene of Andromeda leaving the Black family for good...and what happened after she leaves.


**Freedom and Remembrance**

The party music and chatter died down all of a sudden. Shocked faces were revealed behind moving masks. Andromeda stood in the middle of this crowd facing her fuming father and sobbing mother.

"Don't you dare say another word" threatened Cygnus, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets. Andromeda glanced to the corner where Sirius stood. He grinned at her in support. This was it. It was time.

"I'm…I'm finished living this lie Father!" her voice trembled when she realised everyone was staring. "I'm engaged to Ted Tonks" Her mother waited, she continued, "I love a muggle. I love him!"

Whispers of disgust and disapproving looks filled her ears and eyes. It filled her inside and made the anger bubble to the surface. She threw her mask to the ground, and addressed the crowd.

"I no longer care what you people think. You are nothing" she turned to her father and mother. "Please, understand. You can't control my life anymore Father."

Her father's face contorted in rage. He looked deranged and seemed to have no answer. Her mother, however, stepped in, wiping her eyes on a handkerchief.

"No, _you_ are nothing to us. How dare you defy the family and turn against us" With a shaking hand, she pointed to the oak door. "Remove yourself from this house at once. Do not show your face here again." Her mother's silent anger scared Andromeda more than her father. Druella's nose crinkled as Andromeda walked past her through the crowd. Eyes followed her.

"Stay Sirius!" she heard her uncle bark. She looked behind her as she walked up the stairs. Sirius stood in the doorway, an encouraging but almost longing look on his face. Her dress flew behind her as she ran up the old, creaky stairs. She furiously wiped away her tears. She had made her decision. She packed everything in an old suitcase with a flick of her wand, and gave her and her sister's room a last glance of resignation. As she passed the door of the party, nothing had changed. People were still whispering, while Bellatrix stood like a statue. She noticed Andromeda. Narcissa joined the eldest Black sister and they had a silent few seconds of sharing.

All those memories of sisterly love would be forgotten. They would be together, but she would be with Ted. She drank in the last glance of her elder sister Bellatrix. Her strong jaw set and dark eyes flashing. She then regarded her younger sister, Narcissa. Her blonde hair piled elegantly on her head. They would both go far in the pure blood line. She then opened the door of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. She was free.

The Oak door slammed and echoed throughout the old house. All the guests looked at each other, wondering the same thing, what now?

In the living room, Cygnus, Walburga, Druella and Bellatrix stood by the fireplace.

"We have to continue with this. Act like nothing has happened" said Walburga in a low hollow voice. Druella puffed out her chest and raised her nose higher. "Well of course we will continue. This ball won't be ruined by one stupid child. I have planned it for months."

Cygnus cleared his throat. They all looked at him. He faced the fireplace, his silhouette dark. "We will carry on as normal. If anyone interferes and starts to ask questions, tell them that the child is no longer apart of this family, and leave it at that." He turned around, his face still angry and looked at his eldest daughter, his pride and joy. "Bellatrix. Go back to the party; pull Narcissa out of the throng and both of you up to bed"

Bellatrix hid her anger at the surprising send off. "Yes Father. Goodnight"

Bellatrix smoothed out her dress and picked up her mask. It was difficult persuading Narcissa away. "Oh, but Bella, I haven't really said hello to Lucius yet!" her younger sister managed to shout over the outburst of laughter next to them suddenly.

"I saw you kissing him happily earlier! That's enough!" said Bellatrix, closing her fingers over her sister's wrist. They left and the loud talk died away as they ascended the stairs to the very top floor. They stopped in the doorway gazing at their sister's empty side of the room. She had taken everything except the family crest ring they all owned. It lay sparkling on the pillow.

"She'll come back. She will realize that she has made a huge mistake and discard of that filthy man" said Narcissa falling onto her midnight blue bed, playing with the netting on her dress.

"I hope she never comes back" Bellatrix sneered while attempting to remove her boots.

"What? Why? She'll come back and we'll set her right, can't we?"

"No. She may stay away for all I care"

Narcissa stopped removing her earrings and stared at Bellatrix in shock. "Bella, Andi just needs time, she-"

"Don't! Don't mention her name again Cissa, alright!" Bellatrix threw her boots in the corner and faced her sister. Narcissa continued to look back.

"Fine, I can see you're taking this harder than I am…"

"You're just a child Narcissa, you don't understand!"

"A child! I'm actually-"

"Enough! We are done talking about this"

They didn't talk again that night. Both looked over at Andromeda's bed before they extinguished their lamps. The ring hadn't been moved by either of them. It would stay there until Voldemort's downfall. Until Andromeda visited her old house with Teddy Lupin in her arms. She would pick it up and slide it back on her finger for remembrance.


End file.
